calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormcrest
Stormcrest is a long-haired and messy-furred grey-and-ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes. History Stormcrest is one of the four kits born to Spiralstripe and Rustedstar. She's known for being one of the rowdier kits alongside Pierisfang. Stormkit is born two moons after the plague ends, and is alive for the war and for the BloodClan battles. Stormkit and Vixenkit, upon leaving the nest for the first time, come into contact with Pieriskit, who had already snuck out of camp to climb a tree. Stormkit expresses interest in climbing trees but likes the idea of sneaking out more than being taken by her parents, preferring the idea of being rebellious instead of following rules. She decides to later play cat and mouse with Grovekit, Vixenkit, and Pieriskit. When Lynxheart appears in ShadowClan camp to warn them of Flintstorm's appearance, Stormkit can be seen being pushed into the nursery by Spiralstripe. When Pineheart takes Spiralstripe with him to the Moonpool, Willowsight leads her kits, including Stormkit, to the elder's den to distract them, having Mudstrike tell them stories until they fall asleep. While at the Moonpool, Heatfur mentions Stormkit, joking about her likely having his confidence. Spiralstripe laughs and confirms it. When Pineheart informs Newtstorm and the clan of Beetlekit's death, Stormkit pokes her head out of the nursery alongside her mother, stating that she'd fight the cat that hurt Beetlekit, though Spiralstripe prevents her from leaving the nursery before she does. Stormkit is playfighting with Vixenkit and Tinykit when Pineheart and Newtstorm begin to argue in the nursery, and she props herself on Spiralstripe to watch it alongside the other two kits. They move over and curl up beside Spiralstripe's belly and peek over the nest edge to continue watching. Stormkit is later seen with her siblings when Rustedcall visits the nursery, clinging onto his legs while he stomps around while Spiralstripe watches. When Honeyrose is giving birth and Moththorn is watching over the kits, Stormkit can be seen trying to eat a flower before Moththorn stops her. When Pineheart later returns from WindClan, Stormkit can be seen leaving the nursery to look at him alongside Vixenkit. Later on, when Newtstorm is about to kill Pineheart, Stormkit and Vixenkit can be seen watching in terror beside Maplekit. When Pineheart later lays dead in the clearing, Stormkit and Vixenkit are spotted wailing beside their mother, horrified by the display. When Rustedcall is about to go to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives, Stormkit can be seen cheering his name alongside her mother and siblings. She and Vixenkit stay out to play in the clearing while Spiralstripe leaves to go feed Lizardkit and Dipperkit. Stormkit is seen playing with Vixenkit, Maplekit, and Tinykit while Spiralstripe searches for Cherrykit and Poppykit. When Spiralstripe returns from Twolegplace empty pawed after searching for the kits, Stormkit curls up next to her with Vixenkit to try and comfort her mother. When Spiremask arrives at ShadowClan camp, Stormkit is seen bursting out of the nursery to look at the newcomer, Vixenkit by her side. Spiralstripe informs them both that they aren't to bother Spiremask, and Stormkit grumpily obliges. After the BloodClan battle, Stormkit is seen going to Spiralstripe to get help for Vixenkit, who was injured after BloodClan warriors attacked the nursery. She's seen licking her sister's scruff to try and help her mother out. Stormkit is the one to knock Spiralstripe back into reality after Elmdrop screeches when Mallownose collapses in camp. She and Vixenkit, who had begun to feel better, try to go over to her but are stopped by Willowsight, who instructs the two to gather some cobwebs for her. A moon later, Stormkit can be seen wrestling with Maplekit, Lizardkit and Vixenkit. The two sisters are soon swayed away by Spiremask, dangling one of the collars she stole off of some BloodClan warriors a while back from the tree branch she rests on. They play with Spiremask for a bit before returning to the nursery to nap. Personality The absolute opposite of her mother, Stormcrest is a burst of energy and confidence and is a brave, rebellious, and mischevious ball of attitude. She doesn't tend to think before she speaks, and loves to show off. She's a bit of a flirt as well, and a massive charmer. She likes to think she's the cooler than anyone else in the clans. Stormcrest is softer around her family, though, and can be extremely protective over them at times. Trivia Interesting Facts * Stormcrest looks almost identical to Spiralstripe, though is the complete opposite in personality and she has her father's build. * Stormcrest is a lesbian. * Stormcrest sounds like Saoirse Ronan. Kin Members Father: * Rustedstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: * Spiralstripe: Living Brothers: * Grovechime: Status unknown * Lionpaw: Living * Cashewpaw: Living Sisters: * Vixenshade: Living * Pierisfang: Status unknown * Cypresspaw: Living * Foxpaw: Living * Quickpaw: Living Foster Brothers: * Lavendershine: Living * Rockheart: Living * Dipperpelt: Living Foster Sisters: * Maplethorn: Living * Gorsethroat: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Lizardspark: Living * Mistlefern: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfathers: * Smokeclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Heatfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmothers: * Mothpuddle: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Specklenose: Deceased, no residence Great-grandmothers * Morningshimmer: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Flintblaze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-grandfathers * Duskglow: Deceased, verified StarClan member. * Cinderstrike: Deceased, verified StarClan member Uncles: * Dusksight: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Shredbelly: Deceased, verifed StarClan member * Flamewhisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member Aunts: * Cypresspatch: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Skystep: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Quailfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Aunts: * Willowsight: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Valeriangaze: Deceased, verified Purgatory member Great-great-great uncle: * Fireflyglow: Living Cousins: * Serana: Living * Tortrixwing: LivingCategory:ShadowClan Category:Characters Category:Clan Cats